


Let’s Be Alone Together

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine’s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Luna thought she would be spending Valentine's Day alone. But maybe someone will come along and they will spend Valentine's alone, together.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Let’s Be Alone Together

Luna sat on the edge of the Black Lake, skipping rocks and watching the ripples cascade outwards as each rock hit the surface. It's not that she didn't want to spend Valentine's with someone, but people tended to avoid her. She couldn't take all the lovey-dovey couples discussing their plans when she was unlikely to ever have her own. 

Letting out a sigh, she picked up another rock, feeling the stone cool and smooth in her hand before tossing it out, watching it skim across the surface. Lost in thought she didn't hear the crunch of leaves behind her. 

A voice suddenly whispered, "May I join you?" 

Luna jumped, but then turned and saw Neville looking almost as sad as she felt. "Of course you can Neville," she answered, patting her hand on the ground beside her. 

Neville smiled, and plopped beside her, grabbing a few rocks to throw with her. Luna breathed in his scent deeply, he smelled of sandalwood and dirt. He must have just left the greenhouses, she thought to herself. 

She watched as he took the rocks and haphazardly threw them, not really caring exactly where they went. "You okay Neville?" she asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I...I guess so. I couldn't take any more of… well, you being here by yourself, I think, you know?" he said, taking a rock and throwing it.

"I'm just tired of being the outcast," Luna whispered, feeling her cheeks redden as she explained why he had found her here alone. She took a lock of her golden hair, and fiddled with it, trying to avoid eye contact, for fear of breaking down. 

"I understand that. Seems everyone has someone, and yet here I am, alone on Valentine's Day."

Luna had a sudden thought, she smiled and gathered her courage before asking, "Well how about we be alone together?"

She could see his eyes light up, which made her realize she had never noticed how beautiful they actually were. They were the color of fresh gillyweed, like the patch that grew in the pond close to her home, and they had little specks the color of brown sugar sprinkled throughout. He smiled at her, showing off his pearl white teeth. 

"That sounds lovely," he answered

"Do you trust me?" Luna asked him, standing up and brushing herself off. She offered him her hand, and when his hand connected with her, it felt like a dozen pixies had suddenly started dancing in her stomach. 

She helped him stand, and proceeded to lead him through a small opening in the trees, just off the edge of the lake. The woods were quiet except for the occasional owl hoot, and whistle of wind through the trees. She followed the crooked path she knew quite well, and when they rounded the corner Neville stopped in his tracks and dropped her hand. 

"Uhh, Luna, are you sure about this?" he questioned, and she could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

"Absolutely, I come out here all the time," she said while walking up to the thestral in front of her. She took her hand and held it out, letting it sniff her hand before rubbing its head. "Come on Neville, they won't bite."

Neville slowly made his way over and mimicked Luna, letting the thestral smell his hand. He nervously took his hand and touched it, still looking frightened at the possibility it might bite him. He relaxed once he saw it lower its head, letting him pet it.

"See not so bad," Luna laughed, scratching it behind its ears. The thestral snorted as if it could understand her.

"How long have you been able to see them?" Neville questioned, his hand now gliding across its wing.

"I was rather young when I saw my mom die, so I've been able to always see them. At first, people thought I was crazy until Harry saw one. What about you?"

"Well, the same as you honestly. My grandpa died when I was young and I watched it happen."

"I'm so sorry Neville, " Luna whispered, stepping closer and taking his hand. "We both witnessed things we shouldn't have had to when so young."

Luna shook her head, trying to fight back tears. Neville wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her. She hugged him back and felt all her sadness wash away. She rested her head on his shoulder, knowing he needed the hug just as much as she did. He broke the hug, and once again Luna felt alone. Why is he making me feel this way? She thought to herself.

"I know this is kind of short notice considering it's already Valentine's Day, but would…well would you like to go to Honeydukes with me later?" Neville stuttered, cheeks turning pink. 

"I would love that, " Luna smiled brightly, beaming up at him. 

He leaned in and ever so carefully kissed her lightly on the lips, she returned the kiss without hesitation, and once again the pixies in her stomach fluttered wildly. She broke the kiss after a few more moments, tilting her head upwards Luna captured Neville's gaze. Whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "This turned out to be the best Valentine's yet."


End file.
